narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revealed Pasts: The Dark Eyes
It was a sunny morning in the Land of Wisdom with dew on the leaves being a visible sight and with birds chirping in the background. Walking along a dirt pathway towards Reikaigakure was none other than Kūhaku Mugen, who was holding a broken and dented reikai headband. Believing he would find answers from the Chiekage about a certain incident, he continued onwards, enlightened by the very essence of nature itself. The Chiekage, none other than the man has old has the history itself, Kiba Uchiha was on rounds in the forest famous for its famous teakwood. He was wearing a cloak that hid most of his face and body. He always had this unusual habit of going on rounds the village and the surrounding forest alone without any guards or companions by his side. Rumors had it that he wanted to be one with nature and other rumours where it that he was involved in illegal stuff for which he wanted privacy. Kiba wasn't a man who would fall more petty human rumor, he had had enough of them. The day was too pleasant for the man to imagine, it was a sign for Kiba from heavens, it was a best day for him or else it would be the worst one, both of which Kiba had accepted to face from the bottom of his heart. Kūhaku eventually encountered a thick strand of forest, full of gigantic teakwood heavily ladened with leaves and possessing bark so smooth it felt like polished metal. Continuing on, he begins seeing visions of the incident itself and black silhouettes of bystanders that he saw, which he immediately shrugs off. He then sees a man in a cloak, wandering near a lake in an erratic fashion and approached him. Even though his body and face were covered, Kūhaku immediately suspected who it was. "Kiba, Kiba Uchiha. I've been looking for you and I want answers." He calmly stated as he showed him the headband. Calmly listening to the pattern of the sound made by the flowing river Kiba was interrupted by a stranger's voice, Kiba was surprised has the first words uttered by the stranger was his name, his royal name given to him by his father. The Chiekage had valued his name above all things in life. Kiba gazed at the stranger, the stranger looked familiar, he was some-one he had met in his travels, Kiba's memory struck at the right time has he identified the man has Kūhaku. Yet he kept a low profile has he scanned the stranger from head to toe. His eyes fell on the headband which had the symbol of Reikaigakure, the Land hidden in the Spiritual World. Kiba calmly gave a surprise look has he took of his cloak, revealing a handsome figure of a young man. He polished of his headband which had the same design as that of the headband carried by the young devil of Keikokugakure. "Well Kiba, are you going to answer my questions or not." said Kūhaku. "About 'that' incident." as he glared at Kiba. Recalling the Unknown Past Kiba who was acting confident at the moment, generally didn't understand what the other man was talking about. He had been involved in millions of billions of incidents some of which even involved his supposed deaths and this certain man coming out of nowhere all the more only made him more confusing, not in the mood to inolve in such other incidents, he calmly snatched the headband from the stranger scanning every bits of it. smashing it to pieces, Kiba kept the smashed band in his pockets, "young fella, whoever you are...... I don't know anything about what incident you are talking about. But since this headband is the property of my beloved village, the village built by my blood filled palms. I shall not return it to an outsider. Not yet to a complete stranger." Kiba calmly took few steps back and jumped into the river. With his precise chakra control, the Chiekage was easily able to walk on the water. Hearing the sounds produced by his foot splashing the river water, he said, "Goodbye little stranger, I am sorry I couldn't help you...." never even looking towards the stranger has Kiba could easily imagine to look on Kūhaku's face. Of course, Kūhaku was not bought by Kiba's words. The way Kiba said those words made it sound like he was hiding something from him. Not only that, but the way he smashed his own village's headband made it more suspicious. With that, Kūhaku suddenly appeared in front of Kiba, standing on the water holding a sword pointed at his neck. "Don't hide things from me Kiba. The incident, 20 years ago in Keikokugakure." said Kūhaku with a menacing glare. "Keikokugakure, that one hell of the village. So I believe that you are its citizen." Kiba said smiling, glancing at the sword swung to his neck. A sign of execution of a murderer, Kiba had to choose his words wisely, because one swing of the sword would decide the fate of his life. Kiba wasn't a criminal however who deserved the execution from a stranger from other village, however these weren't the exact expressions shown by the stranger, Kiba came to his senses. "Your sword handling skills are good enough for me to consider you a jōnin-level shinobi and not a S-Rank criminal. This certain incident you are talking about must have something dear to you, this headband must have been your only clue of that accident. However, you claim that my village is responsible for it. If that is the case, then this is inter-village matter that would cause an uproar and strong tie between our two villages would have severed. You might have enough courage to face me and talk about this incident. You are now threatening me with your sword, you are ready to kill me because of this incident." Kiba said smirking, he tried to sense the jōnin's emotions. "it looks like I am the key to this certain incident, and by the way you had approached me, killing me will not take you anywhere closer to the mystery of that incident" Kiba added. "Toying with the emotions of your foe is the oldest trick in the book Kiba. There are the higher ups of your village that can give me the information I want. I have methods, I'll play nicely, but all I want are answers, not the life of a person and if I don't get them, then things are not gonna go nicely." said Kūhaku as he slashed off Kiba's armour, showing he was dead serious. However "Kiba I won't kill you due to your importance to your village, but all I want are answers from you." said Kūhaku with his sword still pointed at Kiba's neck. "My importance to my village, or you are very proud of your village. If you happen to kill me, It will cause a revolt between our two peaceful villages which will cause the destruction of your tiny piece of land. Moreover you will be termed has a international criminal and betrayed by your own comrades" Kiba said has he tried to take the scratch of armour amid the sword near his throat. "I would also like to know more about this incident you are talking about, Mr. Stranger" he continued has the sword starting reflecting the sun's rays to his eyes. "Did you not here what I said, I ain't gonna kill you. But I will tell you about the incident." replied Kūhaku as he begun to tell Kiba the story. "When I was 7, It was a stormy night and I got home from training. As soon as I came into the house, my parents laid on the floor, dead. I saw the silhouettes of ninja, one which was wearing that headband you took. I killed them all, in a blind rage, blowing up my house in process. And from that day onward, I seek answers to the incident and it points to you, Kiba." said Kūhaku. Kiba yawned has the stranger began to recite the narrative, with his chakra control, he sat on the water Buddha style, not caring about the little ones story, during his earlier talk, Kiba had already made some signs with his eye reading the mind of the stranger and learn't about the incident. In a sleepy mood, Kiba didn't care about the stranger albeit thoughts crept his mind, "So you are the punk bastard who killed my loyal henchmen". After finishing the story, Kūhaku had noticed that Kiba began to doze off and snapped his fingers. "Hey!, you even listening?" He answered. While Kiba looked like he didn't know much, Kūhaku felt like he knew something about it and was waiting for his reply. "Ah ! my sleep !" the Uchiha said in his half-sleepy mood, "Now ? what were you saying ?" Kiba acted confused, his acting was pretty good up until this point, he had made sure to let Kūhaku know that he was acting. He had also calculated Kūhaku's moves beforehand while walking in the water. If everything were to go in Kiba's favor, then the whole fiasco would be gone very quickly. That incident from twenty years ago was done under the careful leadership of this man. He was a few miles away from the incident, yet he knew all the things happening around him, Kiba was playing cards with another young fellow who smiled at the cries and blood of victims of that incident. Few Hours after the incident, Kiba was shown receiving money from the dark shadowy man who wore a robe similar to the young fellow, Kiba was playing cards with earlier, Mū was present in the background, has he shouted at the shadow, "Keikage-sama, are you sure you want to do this ?". Back in the present, Kiba stood being confused by his sudden getting up from sleep, he always expected his victims to act first and him giving the final blow, but according to the Kage's calculation, this shinobi was strange and he had to kkep his alert. Kūhaku waits for Kiba to get up from his sleep and starts asking him. "So Kiba, do you know who did this or not? Yes or No." He asked as he withdrew his sword back into the scabbard. "You're one of the higher officials of the village, so you must know something about the incident." Kūhaku looked at Kiba with a stern look. Kiba breathed heavily, as he looked at the stranger from head to toe and especially the sword. "What incident are you talking about, Mr. Stranger ? when I ask you, you don't reply and when you reply you make it sound like a lullaby". Having said so, Kiba knew that he had angered the stranger enough for him to start retaliating. To give himself some edge, Kiba jumped few steps behind his hand slowly gripping for a quick Gunbai slash if ever Kūhaku started an attack. Hoever, this was done secretly without the Keikoku jōnin noticing, as Kiba maintained his confused posture in the outside. "You've always been a stubborn man Kiba, and those words you've said must mean your hiding some secret. Very well, if your not going to answer anything, then I'm just gonna have to force it out of you!" said an visually cross Kūhaku as his hand gripped his sword, signalling both shinobi that shit just got serious. Actions Speak Louder than Words "I am enthusiastic to fight with you as ever I will be, Mr Stranger" Kiba said has he kept on moving backwords, breathing heavily in between a gap of five fruitful seconds. He reached out to his Gunbai, and making it wet with the water present in the river. "Your expression tells me that you want to reveal the incident via actions, so that I won't fall asleep in the middle". Kiba started drying off his Gunbai, "But let me ask your name first, so that I can atleast recognize your death if somebody ask's me about today's incident after twenty odd years." Kiba patiently waited for Kūhaku's reaction before he could decide on further, words, actions and predictions. "You've already forgotten my name, even though we've met before. Well you've always been like that Kiba. The name is Kūhaku. Kūhaku Mugen. Now it's time to begin." he said as he drew out his sword and got into a combat-ready stance. "Kūhaku Mugen, that rings some bells. Are you from the Mugen Clan ?" Kiba said in a interrogative demeanor. Kiba wanted to take things slowly has possible has he began to take steps forward towards Kūhaku, "and don't speak has if we are equals, know your place". Having said so, Kiba saw that his opponent unlike other shinobi was a patient guy much of his type, which gradually brought a smile on his mind. Now Kiba had to look in two perspectives of predictions, if Kūhaku was indeed waiting patiently, Kiba had to be more patient than a turtle. Kiba decide to give the day some pace before letting out his Gunbai and waving it extremely fast to create huge gusts of wind towards the young man. This gust of wind was strong enough to blow away several shinobi without any resistance. Not only did Kiba do this has a precautionary method, the water in the river flowed quickly in the direction of the wind towards Kūhaku who would easily loose his footing if not careful in the aftermath Tsunami. Kiba himself stayed pretty alert while swinging the Gunbai and according to him, everything was perfect and under his control for the next five to ten minutes. "Agh, your so troublesome Kiba, you can't remember anything of the top of your head." said Kūhaku as he created a large enough earth wall, stopping the impact of both the wind and the large wave, which smashed into the wall, stopping the force of the wave and diverted the water back into the river. Jumping on top of the wall, Kūhaku immediately begun forming hand seals so fast, his movements became a blur. Finishing the needed hand seal. He launched a superheated fireball in the direction of Kiba. Kiba eventually, knew that Kūhaku would strike him out with a counterattack soon when the later had created the wall. Kiba had managed to focus a lot of chakra to his feet which he released soon when the fireball reached his position. With his Chakra Enhanced Speed Kiba evaded the fireballs, which burst in the river causing the water to spread everywhere. Kiba who had masterfully evaded the fireball technique immediately rushed towards the other side of the riverbank. Everything was under his control till then, Kiba had decided on two things, whether he wanted to activate the sharingan or not. Kiba earlier had wanted to activate his eyes, has he thought his opponent was formidable enough, but things were easily going in his favour today. However, Kiba also had another doubt which he wanted to clarify quick before he could make more predictions of the game. "He has some niche for hand seals, but I don't understand whats making him be like the rest. Its irritating, is it that he is only a show-off who wants to be a wanna-be me from our earlier encounter or is planning on something" Kiba thought has he began forming some quick handsigns. Drat, Kiba had already wasted significant amount of chakra which would require some time to regenerate in his body and he wouldn't be able to waste much from now on. He was in a difficult position were he couldn't waste a single bit of chakra and was far away from his opponent to start a Taijutsu combat. Kiba knelt down on the land and had his Gunbai cover his face waiting for his chakra to recover before he could start a counter attack. While Kiba was resting, Kūhaku was in the midst of planning a strategy to put into play. "Hmmm.... This idea might work." he thought as he pulled out a couple of kunai from his pocket and threw them at Kiba. "Now we have to see if this plan pulls off." he says grinning. Deep in meditation, the Hawk, the ruler of the vast skies, could hear the sound of metals coming towards his direction. "Well," Kiba thought, "judging by the size, it isn't to big to be a fūma shuriken or any enlarged version of normal tool, and the sound was of a straight pointed piece instead of a whoosh of a rotating tool, eliminating all odds it must be a kunai. but why ? why would he go for a simple trick like that while we are so far away. Unless he isn't thinking beyond normal". Well, Kiba was taken aback by a simple technique. "No, I bet there is something more than a kunai that meets my eye. If I hang over this one, I will be complete with my hypothesis" thoughts continued in the brains of the Chiekage. "Should I ? or should I not" Kiba thought, he smiled at the fact that he had enough chakra to make a move or two. He started chaneling chakra to his open Gunbai which was blocking his face. The sounds where nearing, it was as if, Kūhaku the young man of Keikokugakure had hit the bulls eyes of a target. The channeled chakra began shaping itself to a large circular barrier enveloping the old man. This barrier was strong enough to stop the kunai from moving anywhere closer towards Kiba. Kiba kept the barrier active has he never budged a inch from his posture. The kunai bounced off the barrier and landed a couple of feet away from him. Though to Kūhaku, this was good enough. The kunai, equipped with a lot of explosive tags suddenly exploded, weakening the ground underneath Kiba which then collapsed, sending him down into a large hole. "Hmmmm...." Kūhaku ponders as he sees Kiba falling down to his doom. Luckily for the Uchiha, the barrier had cushioned his fall, but he had trouble thinking about a way to get up. "He sure is troublesome, maybe I should go to my office a sleep a bit" Kiba thought. Yet, finding a worthy opponent after a very very long period of time made his blood boil. Kūhaku's bukijutsu was amazingly good, but this had nothing to do with Kiba's strategy. Despite his low chakra level, Kiba wanted to face Kūhaku in a Ninjutsu display of battle. The real battle was yet to begin, unbeknownst to the keikoku shinobi, he was already being played by the Uchiha. Kiba managed to reach the top of the pit and gazed around the sight of the other man, smiling has he looks at Kūhaku he takes over his Gunbai and sends in another gust of wind towards the foreign shinobi. "Another gust of wind? Is he serious, or is he planning something in his head?" thought Kūhaku in a cautious tone. Performing more hand seals, he launched another fireball at Kiba. With the two attacks colliding, the fireball started overpowering the wind technique. Using it as a fuel to grow even bigger and deadly, the wind technique dispersed and the enlarged fireball went towards Kiba at an accelerated pace. Kiba smirked it was amazing on how Kūhaku worked on his morals, he had completed the game given to be played by Kiba. Although the end results weren't in Kūhaku's favour at the least. Kiba smiled has he achieved victory in the first phase of the battle. Though it didn't count has a actual victory, Kiba smiled at his achievement. Now the only problem left was the fire technique, although it wan't much of a enhanced version, Kiba had to deal with it or burn to death. It was a cent percent choice that Kiba would surely choose the first option and deal with it. Yes, Kiba had amazingly achieved victory in the first phase, now there was no stopping him. The second phase also known has the real battle according to Kiba started from the moment Kiba had achieved victory in the first phase. However, Since Kūhaku had failed in the first phase, Kiba said that he had already won the battle fair and square. The Uchiha showed no emotion in the outside, by utilizing his favorite shield, his Gunbai, the Shield of shields in a particular manner in front of him, Kiba blocked himself from the fireball, this contact between the Gunbai and the fireball had an opposite effect which was in favor of the Uchiha. The fireball had deflected away from him and had made its way towards the Mugen guy. "Yes, its not me but him who is going to burn to shreds now" Kiba thought has smile made a appearance in his face. Kūhaku wasn't fazed the slightest. He already predicted that since the Uchiha possessed a gunbai, he would use that technique sooner or later in the battle. With a grin on his face and with the approaching Jutsu coming at him, Kūhaku suddenly appeared in Kiba's position and vice-versa with Kiba in the incoming path of his own counterattack. "Lets see how well he takes the heat." said Kūhaku grinning. The smile in Kiba's face faded has he was surprised at the sudden teleportation. "What did he do now ? Body Replacement Technique with a foe, amazing, but not quite, in battles like this, one must make sure they have the ingredients mixed and under their advantage" Kiba thought. It was his turn to get burnt to hell, but as usual he wasn't ready to face the outcome. Wait, did Kiba miss something, he did win the first phase, but there was still something not right about the pattern flow has he predicted. It wasn't unlike for Kiba to miss out anything during the first phase, but the game was uneasy from the start with Kūhaku dominating for the Uchiha with blatant ease. Was the heat too much for the Uchiha to handle or was there any strategy in his "go with the flow" theme. It was timme for Kiba to use his hands, with a quick usage of Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake hand seals, Kiba quickly replaced himself with a big log. The fire was intense for the log has it became ash within a second of contact. The replaced Kiba was found on the tree top above Kūhaku, "Spill the beans, Kūhaku san, you have been hiding something for a while now and covering it with a idiotic incident story. It would be best for you to tell me everything before I can extract the information from your body." He said sitting on the tree tops, calmy having his ears on the wind blowing past him. "I'm not hiding anything Kiba sama. You get even more suspicious by the second and you're defiantly hiding something from me. Your efforts are quite pathetic, though I'm not the one to say." said Kūhaku as his hair was blown by the calm wind with leaves blowing in the background. "Now then Kiba, are you gonna tell me about that incident or won't you." He asked as he swung his sword, creating a slash of wind that cut the nearby trees and the branch that Kiba was standing on. Kiba jumped to nearby intact trees, using the Tree Climbing Practice principle to hang on them. "They say, Actions speak louder than words, and your actions throughout the day are indeed very suspicious, it is as if you are patiently waiting for the moon to get boiled (some damn proverbical statement)". Kiba himself having a patient approach to battle sound this similar approach kind of irritating. "There's also an old saying; to not fall to temptations. A proverb alone has a lot of meaning. And what keeps morals high. Well, enough talk. Lets get this shit done." said Kūhaku as he appeared in the treetops and swung his sword again firing concentrated chakra waves at Kiba. He was willing to take his time in the battle against Kiba and started to think again. "You are indeed a unwise man, but I can't blame you for your unwiseness. Nobody in the current era are wise enough" Kiba said, has faced the chakra waves which came over to him like a shark hunting down its prey. His sight fell on Kūhaku who was in his own world, dreaming no planning the next step. Drat, Kiba had been caught in his own plans, the tide of the battle was turning against his favour. Kiba was on a verge of loosing his usual calmness."No...." he thought, the chakra waves had already gone past him, tearing his unprotected cloths revealing a black undershirt. The chakra wave had however sliced several trees behind him, including his own. Deciding on a quick strategy, Kiba quickly unsheathed a Fūma Shuriken from his weaponry bag, unfolding it, Kiba threw it towards the Keikokugakure jōnin, while he landed on the ground feet first, without any harm. "Really? If I'm unwise, how come I'm a couple of steps ahead of you? Seriously man, just tell me what I want to hear and I'll be off your tail. Simple as that." said Kūhaku as he lined up his sword. With the right timing, he caught the fūma shuriken by the hole in the center and spinning it, charging it up with chakra to boost its attack and range. With enough momentum, he threw back the shuriken at Kiba, with the added chakra enhancement upturning the ground in its path and coming at him at an extreme speed. "Couple of steps ahead of me ? ha ha, you must be joking, if you are so serious, you are right under my mystic trap" Kiba laughed has he finally regained his calm senses, there was atleast one way around victory among three roads, so he still had the same chance to be the victor. "'He is too ridiculous''" Kiba thought,"I cannot attack him head straight nor can I keep on defending myself, this battle will be over only under one single factor, the Time". The fūma shuriken had been given some chakra enhancement and had been pushed back at him, It was luck for Kiba, has his predictions had come true. "Okay, now..." Kiba thought, "He can't keep this up all day long, according to my predictions, he will spill the beans any moment now". Maintaining his straight posture and the calmness of a young Uchiha, He weaved three quick handsigns, In his mind was a image of a young youth, with a shaggy hairstyle and a x-shaped scar on his chin. Kiba began taking a deep breath and exhaled several blasts of disappear from sight. Kūhaku countered the wind bullets with his own, which collided and counteracted the blasts of wind with not even one bullet hitting him. Aiming at the shuriken, Kūhaku slashed his sword down on the projectile cutting it easily in half. Realising that Kiba has disappeared, Kūhaku took on a meditative pose and focused on the individual. Despite Kiba having chakra that was untraceable to most sensors, with enough focus and also by the fact that he and Kiba were the only ones in the forest, Kūhaku found a trace of his chakra hiding in the treetops. Getting out of his pose, Kūhaku went after the uchiha, going through a thick strand of shrub and into the treetops. At last he found him and prepared to strike him with his sword. "Low life individual, you still go for your instincts, never looking beyond the normal capabilities" Kiba said has he took out his another fūma shuriken, defending himself from the scratches. The sound of the metals clashing was harsh enough many birds which rested peacefully in the vast trees that covered the forest, all flew away disturbed. Despite not being trained in the art of Kenjutsu, Kiba had fought several thousands of kenjutsu specialist and samurai's in the past and made away by replicating the movements with his fūma shuriken. The sounds of metal clashing was loud enough to be heard from a nearby village. With both shinobi wielding a weapon in hand, the sounds of clashing metal was constantly repeating itself and both shinobi weren't gaining either an advantage or disadvantage in kenjutsu. It wasn't until Kūhaku said six easy words. "I can go a little faster." he grinned. Within seconds, Kūhaku's strikes became more faster and harder to read. His strikes begin to overwhelm Kiba and was prepared to finish the final blow. I can go a little faster,...... were they words of encouragement or a annoying trick. Kiba finding Kūhaku's slashes faster and harder, took out his shield among shields, his Gunbai. using the Gunbai to block out the sword clashes and with his fūma shuriken going with a offensive, Kiba could keep his feet on the ground against the flicks of his enemy. Kiba knew he wouldn't last long and only waited for a perfect time to strike. "I see you're gonna pull out your gunbai Fang of the Fan, very well then. Might as well pull out my personal sword to even the field." said Kūhaku as he pulled out his notorious sword; the Kongōrōken in unison with a plain katana while defending himself against the strikes from Kiba. "I see,....you have made this game even, lets pull it to my side" Kiba said fighting out against the sword was getting difficult. While the two fighters fought with their up to the mark kenjutsu skills, there was a sudden calamity,.... the Trees started shedding their leaves and the leaves started dancing around both the fighters, Kiba quickly slowed down showing surprised at sudden call of nature. Both of them began to burn in flames that burn't their skin leaving no part left. Kiba screamed with agony at the sudden turn of events, he looked at Kūhaku who was infected with the flames which were has hot has the sun would be. Kiba couldn't manage it anymore, has he jumped down and rushed to nearby river, in hopes of taking off the flames, but the no avail, The flames danced in the body in such madness that they began evaporating the water instead of getting drenched them self. Kiba was out in shock with such turn of events. the Leaves started dancing around both of the shinobi with their sides being sharp has steel slashing through the skin, Kiba immediately began drenched in blood. Kiba tried to get his mind straight and tried his hard to detect the use of genjutsu on both him and the Keikoku shinobi, but no, it wasn't a genjutsu, then what ?, Kiba fell on the ground exhausted due to too much of water loss. Kūhaku suddenly dropped to his knees, his arms alight by the burning leaves. The attack seemed vaguely familiar and in seconds, Kūhaku fell to his knees, covered in flames and needing his sword to stand up. "Dammit, this attack is familiar but who or what could it be?" He thought. The Flames became too hot, causing a mental disdane for both the shinobi has Kiba Uchiha broke a kunai due to the psychological effects of the burning flames. Finaaly it was over, the leaves disappeared and the flames slowed down, the half burnt Kiba slowly yet with gaining pace stood up, trying to make his move against the burning Keikoku shinobi. While Kiba tried to finish things up against him and weaved multiple handsigns to perform a final attack, Kiba stood dumbfounded because of the flames, his chakra circulatory system had gone paralyzed, he wasn't able to use ninjutsu anymore. He looked over at Kūhaku who had likely passed out due water loss as well. The flames had badly burnt Kūhaku, though he wasn't on the verge of collapsing. In his thought, he was wondering what the hell was going on and what was causing it. As he struggled to get back up he asked Kiba a simple question. "What the hell is going on here?" as he tried to activate ninjutsu. "'' your mind is now under my control''" Kiba said, has he stood on the rock, completely healed. Kūhaku had seemingly fallen in a strategically made genjutsu. By using the sword fight has distraction, Kiba had activated the genjutsu and by making himself an victim of the flames, Kiba not only was able to deceive Kūhaku into thinking that this wasn't genjutsu, but by claiming that this wasn't genjutsu in the most painful manner ever, Kiba could completely strike of any evidence against it. By now, Kiba was able to psychologically control the Keikoku jōnin's body has he had control over his chakra circulatory system. "I guess that means, everything's gone exactly as planned." said Kūhaku grinning. Suddenly a clone appeared behind Kiba and threw a sucker punch at him, sending him into a nearby tree. Everything replayed in Kūhaku's head, as soon as he ran into the thigh shrub, he did a quick clone seal forming a clone out of nothingness and gave him orders quickly. "Alright, here's the plan. I will rush towards Kiba and engage in a sword fight with him. I want you to stay here and watch the battle. There's a chance Kiba might pull out a cheap genjutsu against me, and if that happens, I want you to knock him away when his guard is down and break me out of the genjutsu." with the clone nodding that it understood the plan. Back in the present, the clone broke Kūhaku out of Kiba's genjutsu by adding a sudden and disruptive burst of chakra into Kūhaku's body, thus bringing his senses back to normal. He looked at Kiba who was still falling towards a tree. "Just as I suspected", Kiba said as he stood up, Kiba had a slight doubt on Kūhaku pulling out Clone techniques somewhere in the middle of the fight and had made sure his back was modified for hard hits. "My plan went has perfect, Genjutsu affects the opponent brain and unlike physical pain it doesn't divide. Even, with the genjutsu dissipated, the aftermaths of the shock still remains on your clone and when it disperse's the mental affects are then transferred back to you. ''" Kiba continued has he he stood up and faced the Kūhaku, "''Now if you would like , please like a gentle men, lets play this fair one on one, game." "Except there's one flaw to your theory, if I put the clone on standby and took the genjutsu itself, the mental damage itself is minimised compared with a clone and by using my own clone to break the genjutsu for me, the mental damage doesn't affect me later on since I took the genjutsu." Kūhaku said as he dispersed the clone without suffering any mental damage. "Now then, lets get this rolling, Chiekage." as he twirled his sword.